Team Cherry
by TCRLN
Summary: Sakura Haruno, ace from a mystery school. And apparently, Hinata's sister. Just who exactly is this pink-haired girl? And where is her school located? MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

I'm re-writing the story, guys. Sorry. I felt like I was getting no where with the original. Hope you guys like this! MuchLove.

 **UPDATE!** : You must be wondering why ARnC's fic is in my acc, (or maybe not and you just stumbled upon it now without knowing I originally made it in my other acc) But there's a problem going on with my email that I used in that account, so just to be safe, I'm transferring all of my works from there to here. I hope it doesn't change anything.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

Now began their rigorous training. Believe it or not, Karasuno won the game against Shiratorizawa, as impossible as that sounds, they really did. They went through a lot to secure a place in the nationals, and they will make sure that the outcome of the whole competition will be with them bringing glory to their country.

Which is why they were currently in the gym at Karasuno, at five in the morning.

Daichi stifled a yawn with his hand. He, Sugawara, and Tanaka were the first members present. Then followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The others following moments later, with the exception of Hinata and Kageyama, the only members not present.

The gym doors opened, signaling the occupants of the room that the last members of their team finally arrived. Tsukishima glanced at the newcomers, not bothering to comment over their disheveled appearances, as he and the others stood up to begin training. The newcomers had their warm-ups doubled as punishment for being late.

Everyone was sweaty when Daichi told them to stop. They all stood before their captain, awaiting further instructions. Some had taken their shirts off in hopes of having the air dry and cool their bodies, they were all holding a bottle of water and some had towels draped over their shoulders.

"We're going to the nationals, and unless somebody has the guts to ask Shiratorizawa how the competing teams are like in game, we will have to polish each and every move we have, and create new ones." Daichi explained, eyeing each and every one of the males in front of him. As he saw the orange-haired spiker open his mouth, he immediately cut him off.

"No, Hinata. Don't go to Shiratorizawa to ask what the competing teams are like. They just suffered a loss against us, how do you think would they react if you go there and ask?"

Kageyama nodded at his words. "Yeah. They'd probably think we're rubbing it in their faces that we got the spot they used to have as the competing team from Japan." He glared at Hinata. "Use your common sense for once, idiot."

Before Hinata could retort, Sugawara stepped between the two as he smiled sheepishly at Daichi, who was twitching in an effort to control his annoyance.

"Now, now, guys. Listen to captain." They both turned to the previously speaking male without saying anything back to their vice-captain, knowing how scary their captain could be when angered.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," He sent a glare directed at the two disturbances. "We will have to polish everyone's skills. Speed, stamina, reflex, spikes, serves, and even receives. Everything." With that said, he discussed about their new training schedule and what they need to do, the males listening attentively.

When he finished explaining everything, he told everyone that they could take a break, and to be back after half an hour if they were to go out. Kageyama and Hinata immediately went back to their argument from before. Tsukishima muttered, "Idiots." When he passed by them, going outside of the gym for fresh air with Yamaguchi following behind him. The others chatted amongst themselves in a corner of the gym, Daichi and Sugawara were discussing about the training.

Outside, Tsukishima sat on a bench close to the school's gates, Yamaguchi sitting beside him. As Tsukishima lolled his head back, Yamaguchi stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat." He told the blonde, walking out of the gates. The blonde gazed at the male's back as he walked away, closing his eyes when his back was no longer visible.

It was after a few moments later when someone woke him up from his light slumber. He opened his eyes, thinking it was Yamaguchi, only to see a girl dressed up in a school's uniform, with pink hair. She was holding a bento while her other hand was holding a phone. He inwardly snorted at her choice of hair color, but his eyes caught sight of something draped over the girl's collarbone, immediately zeroing on it. Headphones. White headphones with the same style similar to his.

He realized he was staring when the girl cleared her throat to catch his attention, a light pink dusted over his cheeks in embarrassment. "Can you please tell me the directions to the gym?" The pink-haired girl asked, her polite tone sounding forced, portraying that she didn't want to be here as she eyed him lazily. He raised an eyebrow.

He told her the directions, and watched as she left to go to her distination, nodding her head in thanks. His attention was taken away from her back by someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Yamaguchi holding a plastic bag. Said male raised the bag with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I took so long. I got you a snack." He handed the blonde a wrapped sandwich, to which the blonde nodded in thanks. Then he took out his own wrapped sandwich, throwing the plastic bag in a near trashcan. They ate in silence. Once they finished, they both stood up, threw away their trash, the proceeded to the gym.

Tsukishima was about to open the gym doors, when somebody beat him to it. The same pink-haired girl from a while ago opened the doors from the inside, looking severely annoyed.

They made eye-contact. Her jade-colored eyes met with his golden brown. Their eye-contact was brief, but he saw the emotions that swam in her orbs. Annoyance, irritation, curiosity, disturbance, confusion, and a lot more that he couldn't place. She turned away as she walked away briskly. Yamaguchi stared after her form in slight curiosity.

"Who was that?" He muttered to himself before shaking his head and walking inside the gym with Tsukishima. They were met with a comical scene.

They saw their coach, club teacher, and manager present, looking at the scene in front of them with amusement. Daichi was scowling, while Sugawara looked embarrased. Their looks directed at a kneeling Nishinoya and Tanaka. Both had hand imprints on their cheeks. As painful as the slaps looked, both had dumbfounded expressions etched on their faces.

"I've been touched by a goddess.." They heard Tanaka mutter in amazement, Nishinoya nodding at his words. Their eyes looked distant, gazes directed at where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were; the gym doors. "Masochists." Tsukishima muttered.

They spotted Hinata looking sheepish, holding a bento-which looked familiar, Tsukishima thought, thinking back to where he saw the item- while talking to Kageyama who looked curious. The rest of their team laughing at the kneeling males in the middle of the gym. Asahi also looked distant, gaze on the gym doors.

It was when they continued to walk in, closing the doors behind them when Asahi spoke up. "I know who that girl was." The occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him in question.

Asahi looked uncomfortable at the attention, but he continued nonetheless. "Her name is Sakura Haruno, she's a volleyball player from Konoha High. She won a lot of awards in her games, her team almost made it to the nationals, but lost in the finals."

Daichi was stroking his chin in thought. "Sakura Haruno.. Where did you hear about her?" The team once again looked at Asahi.

"When I didn't attend any of the training for a month," He looked embarrassed as a light pink dusted over his cheeks. "I saw one of her matches in the TV. She's an ace."

Tanaka spoke up, snapping out of his gaze as he looked at Asahi in something akin to admiration. "Where's Konoha High located? I haven't heard of that school." The others nodded at his words, they also haven't heard of it.

Asahi shrugged, looking apologetic. "I don't know." Tanaka visibly slumped in disappointment.

"Don't they have a male team?" Kageyama asked, curiosity filling him.

"I doubt it, I haven't watched any games with a male team from Konoha High, only the females."

"How good were they?" Yamaguchi asked.

"They were really good. From what I heard, the team was composed of top-notch players from different countries."

The team mulled over this information.

Coach Ukai broke the silence with a clap. "Yosh! Let's get back to training!"

They immediately stood up and readied, but was stopped by Nishinoya. The hand imprint still visible on his cheek. "I have a question though." They all stopped and turned to him in question.

"What is it?" Coach Ukai asked.

"Wh-" He was cut off by Tsukishima. "How did you and Tanaka-san get those marks, though? From who?" The others who were present during the happening snickered quietly.

Tanaka was the one who replied. "We were touched by the goddess." Nishinoya nodded. They both sighed dreamily.

Kageyama snorted as he decided to tell the truth. "They were slapped by Haruno for invading her personal space." Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered to themselves.

A whistle rang through the room. "Anyways, what is it that you wanted to ask, Nishinoya?" Coach Ukai spoke up, whistle in hand.

"Why did she hand Hinata a bento?" They all looked at the said orange-haired male who was silent through the whole exchange expectantly, some eager for his response. Tsukishima immediately thought back to the female, realizing why the bento was so familiar. She was holding it when she asked him for directions.

Hinata blushed, grinning awkwardly with a hand scratching behind his head, raising up the hand the was holding the bento slightly.

"She's my sister."

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

That's that. Hope you guys like it! MuchLove.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayee. Just in case you didn't know, I re-wrote the whole thing, meaning chapter one is different from the original, so if you have read the original and not the re-written one, go read it first. Lol. Thank you for the support, loves. MuchLove!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"SISTER?!" Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kageyama chorused in disbelief. The others stared at the orange-haired male.

Tsukishima snickered. "How come your hair isn't pink?"

Hinata blushed, spluttering, "I-I don't know!"

"Now, now. Continue with training." Coach Ukai intervened, blowing his whistle.

And so, they did.

It was after training, when they were all sitting on the floor, when their club adviser, Takeda-sensei, announced;

"Apparently, Nekoma and Fukurodani are representatives for the nationals," Some cheered at this, "We've been invited to join their training in Tokyo."

Kageyama raised his hand to ask a question.

"What is it, Kageyama-kun?"

He stood up to answer, "But wouldn't that put us at a disadvantage? What if we play against them?"

Takeda-sensei smiled, "Don't worry about that, I'm sure you guys would be able to handle them in no time. Besides," He fixed his glasses, "A certain group of alumni from a different school is going to help us."

"When is it?" Sugawara asked.

"Tomorrow."

They all glanced at each other.

Then Daichi stood up, bowing slightly. "Thank you very much!" The others followed his actions.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

They were walking home.

"You never told us you had a sister." Kageyama said, looking at Hinata.

Hinata grinned sheepishly. "I didn't think it was important."

Tanaka joined the conversation. "With a sister like that, it's definitely important!" Nishinoya nodded.

"Well, I didn't know she was here in the first place." Hinata replied, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Nishinoya asked. The other two looking curious as they looked at Hinata from the corner of their eyes.

"She transferred to the US for a while, and occasionally sent us letters.. She didn't tell us she was going back." The others must have understood that he didn't like talking about it, so they didn't say anything afterwards.

They all resumed to walking in silence, only speaking up to bid the other farewell as they parted ways.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hinata opened the door to his home, "I'm home!" He was greeted by his mom and little sister. He looked at his mom in question.

"Where's Sakura-nee?"

His mother smiled slightly. "She went out for a bit, said she wanted to get used to being here again." Hinata thanked her, then proceeded to his room in thought.

It was hours later, when there was a knock on his door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He didn't realize how much time has passed since he was in thought, but realized after looking at the time that it was already midnight.

Saying a "Come in" to whoever was on the other side of his door, the person opened it.

Sakura-nee.

"What's up, brat?" The pink-haired female grinned.

He jumped up, practically throwing himself at the pinkette, hugging her. "How come you didn't tell us you were coming back?" His voice was slightly muffled against the pinkette's chest.

The girl twitched, removing the male from her person. "I told okaa-san."

"Eh?!" The male exclaimed. "She didn't tell me!"

The girl put a hand on her hip. "No wonder she made me deliver your lunch.." She sighed, then, "Anyways, you joined volleyball, huh?"

And they sat on his bed, talking about what they've been up to since their last time together.

"And when I spike, it goes woosh! Then bam!" He told the pinkette, swishing his arm around, to which the girl giggled.

"Then- Hey, wait, where do you study?" He asked his sister. "I heard from Asahi-san that you went to a school called Konoha High, but where is that located? And why didn't you go to Karasuno instead?"

The pinkette ruffled his orange hair. "How about you go to sleep? It's already late, don't you have practice tomorrow?"

Hinata crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at how the girl ignored his questions, but didn't dwell in it. She probably has reasons as to why she dodged the questions. "We're going to Tokyo tomorrow."

The pinkette seemed surprised. "Oh?"

Hinata nodded. "We're training with the other schools there, like Nekoma and Fukurodani. But sensei said there was going to be some alumni helping us."

The girl looked to be in thought. "Well then, good luck." She stood up, ruffling his hair once more before she left the room, the male watching her as she left.

You'll need it. The pinkette inwardly smirked, going to her room.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Tokyo! Tokyo! Tokyo!" Hinata chanted, as he and the others were riding a bus on the way to their destination.

"I searched about Konoha High." Their coach spoke up, his words immediately catching their attention.

"It's located at Tokyo. Apparently, it's a new school, although it's actually just a branch school." They were confused.

"Eh?" Tanaka voiced out.

Their coach explained. "Konoha High is a branch school of Fire High from the States. A school for transferees from Japan. Konoha High isn't the only branch here, since I've heard there were other schools like Suna High and Iwa High that just opened up somewhere."

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, who looked surprised by the news. Didn't he know where his sister studied?

"What's so special about the school?" Their assistant manager, Yachi, asked.

"It's a school that only accepts athletic and intelligent students."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

They were greeted by the captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani the moment they stepped out of the bus.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto greeted them, waving. His usual partner, Akaashi, nodding in greeting.

Kuroo walked over to them, Kenma in tow, playing on his phone. "The alumni aren't here yet, so we have some time to play." He smirked, motioning for them to follow him as they went to the gym of the unfamiliar place.

Some gaped at how big the school was, "Where are we?" Hinata asked in awe.

"Konoha High." Kenma answered, eyes still locked on the screen of his phone.

So this is Konoha High.. The team thought.

Bokuto spoke up from where he was behind them. "We were surprised too. For a new school, their buildings sure are big." The others nodded at his words in agreement.

They passed by a few students who looked at them in curiosity. The others looked back, noting that their uniform was different from all the other uniforms they've seen, colored green and white.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were practically drooling at how cute the girls were as they passed them, greeting them. The girls looking amused at their antics.

"We're here." They stopped at a large building.

This is their gym? Daichi thought, amazed at the size.

Going inside, they were greeted by the other members of the teams from Nekoma and Fukurodani, and the other teams from different schools.

"So.. When will the alumni come?" Their coach asked, whistling as he took in his surroundings. The gym was wide.

Kuroo opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut-off by an unfamiliar voice behind them.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." They turned around, only to be greeted by an unusual looking group, their uniforms looking alike to what they've seen from the students they passed, with a slight difference; A red cloud beside their school's insignia. A tall guy with blue hair being the one who spoke.

The gym was silent as they took in the group's appearance.

A blue haired guy, his black orbs glancing around, taking in the teams, grinning.

A long haired blonde male with his hair tied up, blue orbs glinting in excitement, also grinning.

A guy with long hair tied at the end, red orbs scrutinizing them, straight faced.

A redhead with brown eyes, looking bored as he glanced around, frowning.

A guy with slicked back silver hair, fuchsia eyes glaring at them, scowling.

A guy wearing a bandana with tattoos that looked like scars, a mask covering half of his face, his dark green eyes looked at them blankly.

A guy with spiked black hair, wearing a medical mask and his other eyes hidden by an eyepatch, his visible eye betraying mischievousness.

A guy with green hair, his other side of the body looking tanner than the other, his golden orbs looking around, also frowning.

And, who seemed to be their coach, judging by the whistle around his neck, a guy with orange hair with piercings everywhere, gray eyes looking around, straight faced.

And lastly, probably their manager, the only female, purple hair and auburn eyes, smiling slightly.

The occupants of the room didn't know what to say, the majority of the males of the group were tall, the guy with the eyepatch being the only exception, with only the difference of a few inches.

The silence was cut-off by Hinata, who bounded up to them, or specifically, the tallest male; the blue-haired.

"How tall are you?" Hinata asked, barely reaching the other male's chest.

The blue-haired seemed stunned, before grinning widely, "195 cm, shrimp."

"In the 190s.." Hinata sulked, being pulled back by the collar of his club jacket by his team captain who apologized profusely to the other male who waved it off.

Then Kuroo spoke up. "So, you guys are the alumni?"

The blonde was the one to answer, "Something like that, yeah."

"Huh?" Daichi asked.

"In the States, we're called Seniors, 4th years. We aren't exactly alumni. But here in Japan, I guess you can say that." The green haired explained, his voice changing tones in some words.

"We're known as the Akatsuki."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Was it good? Bad? Well, thoughts are welcome. MuchLove.


End file.
